


《承语》第三十三章  新年

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 2





	《承语》第三十三章  新年

不可能。  
————————————————  
第二天早上，贺语还没被从窗帘缝隙漏进来的光唤醒意识，就听到栾承压抑着的声音从半掩的房门外传来。

“昨晚有急事...”

“不是有抑制剂？”

“知道了...我马上回去，开始吧。”

贺语听到房间门被推开的声音，急忙安静地闭上了眼睛。

刚才是姜姚的电话，栾承刚刚接过他的电话，现在要来跟他说一些明显不太好的事情。贺语心里酸酸的，明明昨晚那样亲密，早上醒来，自己还是在他婚姻之外的还非要缠着他让他负责的魔鬼。

栾承握住贺语放在身前的有些僵硬的手，在他发顶落下一个轻吻。

贺语保持着呼吸没有动，等到玄关处传来门开启又关闭的声音，才慢慢睁开了眼睛。

这算什么？贺语觉得自己就像一条砧板上任人宰割的鱼。厨师心情不好的时候刮下身上最痛的逆鳞让你血肉模糊，心情好的时候不仅给你必需的水和阳光，还撒下大把鱼食，让你摇着尾巴去争抢。对于未来的路要走向何方完全丧失主动权，忐忑着不安着承受着。

贺语知道栾家那些外放做事的奴隶都会被使用一些监督手段来使他们保持服从，轮到自己的时候就完全明白了。没有人接触过人间的光之后还愿意回到地下。

栾承总是有办法用各种手段让贺语认清自己的身份。施予痛苦的时候，只能承受，施予温柔的时候，也必须配合。就连自己珍惜的美好的事物，一件件一桩桩，都是栾承施予的。没法拒绝，没法恳求，只能在大难临头或是喜事降临的时候，任由胸膛里怀揣着的心狂跳不止。

贺语套上外套出门，凛冽的风急速吹过，让贺语面前的气压有些低，贺语有些喘不上气来。

做点什么，贺语想。做点什么来保护自己，和那些幻觉般的温暖划清界限，找到那个舒适的相处方式，即使可能身不由己，但要是心不再被戳的千疮百孔，总会好过一些。

\--

贺语带着一身寒气回到家的时候，客厅中的灯被调成了最暗的一档，栾承靠在沙发上闭目休息。

贺语悄声脱掉大衣，抱起脚下正勾他裤脚的花花，看栾承仍闭着眼小憩，想悄无声息地溜回去。

看到栾承身影出现在家里的那一刻，贺语悬着的心是放下来一些的。他愿意回来，至少能证明，这份责任他还不嫌麻烦。

可被栾承叫住的时候，贺语还是不自觉的脊背一僵。

“贺语？回来了？”栾承刚从昏睡中转醒，声音里带着浓浓的疲倦，他抬手松了松僵硬的肩膀。和姜家制定的计划已经到了收尾阶段，各个方面的证据已经搜集整理好，各个途径上中的利刃已经打磨的锋利，只等最后收网，把这些证据一并提交，联合栾家、姜家，把这柄利刃刺入贺家，这些证据虽然不涉及军火方面，可大大小小的官司、舆论也足够贺家应接不暇。一旦他们开始慌乱，栾承就有机会，抓住他们的马脚。

“主人，”贺语放下怀里的毛团子，犹豫了一下，绕道沙发后面，手指带着寒气，按上了栾承的太阳穴，“主人...去休息吧。”

冰凉的手指抚平了头上的疲倦，栾承舒服的眯着眼睛享受力道正好的按摩，半晌，栾承缓了语气，“工作辛苦么？不用那么拼。”

“不辛苦的…”贺语连忙回话，就怕栾承接一句“辛苦就不要去了”，在栾承额角揉着的手指加了一分力道，让接受服务的人更舒适，“奴隶不需要做太多的工作…”

栾承用了力把他往前一扯，捉了他清凉的手抵在自己小腹上，贺语手上清凉的温度很快被吸收，手下是跳动的欲望。贺语微微往前倾着身，栾承在他耳边调笑低语，“那么奴隶贺语还有体力来接受我了？”刻意加重奴隶二字，语罢，惩罚似的咬住他的耳垂来回摩擦。

贺语瞬间僵住，头和手都不敢动一丝一毫，半天才在耳廓细碎的瘙痒中找回自己的声音，“听主人的…”贺语心思转了转，降低声音小声道，“我…我可以用抑制剂的…不用麻烦主人…”

话音刚落，栾承手上用力，握着他的腰把他整个人越过沙发拽到自己身上，手指探进毛衣下摆，夹住已经随着夜色到来而挺立回来的乳珠，鼻尖抵着他鼻尖，威胁似地发狠，“谁准许你私自怀疑你主人的能力了？”

贺语来不及解释，不一会，他就找不回自己的理智和思绪了。

——

几天里，栾承早出早归，偶尔在贺语回来后才回，但总能在贺语烧的难耐之前给他爱抚。

两人的卧室，沙发，浴室，甚至厨房，房间里每一个角落都有贺语在栾承掌心身下变得欲火烧身的身影，他微微挺起胸膛，把自己发情期不堪的样子交付出去，任由栾承把玩调笑，然后满足他的欲望，栾承无数次亲吻贺语的腺体，然后在他情动的双眸下注入自己的信息素重复标记，就像猎人无数次确认陷入自己圈套的猎物是否还完整地呆在自己的领地里。

栾承与贺语的交流逐渐多了起来，甚至连一些无伤大雅的挣扎反抗也被默许了。比如贺语在某次单手被栾承铐在床头后，试图去调整手铐内侧的胶垫的时候，栾承直接把手铐给他解了下来。

可能是因为第一次发情期，贺语的情欲来势汹汹，许多他清醒时不会说的话都在几个夜晚吐露了个干净。栾承也做得凶狠，每次冲撞进生殖腔里，全部洒在贺语身体深处，结束后贺语都手脚发软，却还要被勒令一滴不许漏出来，非要次日清晨才放贺语去清洗，还好贺语体力透支没什么精神，没被每天粘腻的身体搅得睡不着。

好歹算是过去了。

——

北面吹来的风越来越凛冽，天边尝尝蒙着一片灰色，浓重的抹不开的灰色。天空下的人们在路上行色匆匆，为即将到来的新年准备、兴奋，天空暗自叹息着，偏偏不把一起光明漏给人间。

栾承用钥匙选开门锁，敏感的感觉到今天房间内有些安静。

连花花都安静的缩在角落里，没有出来迎人。

栾承皱皱眉，看向端坐在沙发上的姜姚，“你怎么过这来了？”

姜姚在屋里仍穿着深色羊绒大衣，身形整个隐藏在宽大的风衣里，脸上有些浮肿，但被屋里的暖气烘烤上一片红润，他不慌不忙地放下手机，冲着栾承勾起嘴角，声音甜美愉悦，“当然是有消息来告诉你…和你的小奴隶，你失踪了这么多天，想当面告诉你，却找个机会都很难。”他似乎是心情不错，还伸出手俯了俯身，摸宠物似的，在跪在自己面前的贺语低垂着的头上摸了一把。

贺语规规矩矩地跪着，一动都不敢动。

栾承心里发涩，盘算着以后不能再放小东西一个人在家，一边把贺语拉起来坐在自己身边，挡住了姜姚打量他的目光，“说吧。”栾承把贺语头顶被揉乱的发丝整理好，身边的人还垂着头没有动，栾承握了握他搭在膝盖上的交叠的双手。

“初步的计划很有成效，贺家人比我们想的要慌乱，”姜姚轻笑了下，干脆放弃了打量贺语的想法，带着胜利的笑意望着栾承，“沉不住气，跑了一个惊弓之鸟，听说是干暗活倒腾武器的头，叫贺遥。”

栾承打量贺语，虽然知道贺语对贺家人感情不深，但不知道贺语听到他对付贺遥会是什么反应，更何况现在还是被姜姚说了出来。

贺语身体僵了僵，抬头直愣愣地看了眼栾承，又飞快地别开眼神。

“…这件事我知道，就为了这个非要当面说？”栾承质疑的眼光刀子似射向姜姚。

“当然不只，”姜姚迎着他的目光温和的笑，从衣服内侧拿出一个信封递给他，“姜家主办的新年宴会的邀请函。我们帮了你这么多，年轻的栾家家主能回给我们什么呢？”姜姚轻声说着，仿佛一条毒舌在丛林的隐蔽下吐着信子。

“父亲想让大家都看到我们'和谐'的夫妻生活，来别人看到栾家和姜家铜墙铁壁的联盟，让别人知道姜家后面还有庞大的栾家。毕竟这一年我们的风声确实不太好。”姜姚道，

栾承接过信封，鎏金的信封上暗浮着姜家的家徽，“参加宴会没有问题。”他看向姜姚，从对方的眼神里总觉得他还有话说。

姜姚轻笑，“光是到场当然不够，那些人的眼睛可毒得狠。宴会上我们难免分开，那就要露馅了。父亲本意是让你标记我，可是你不愿意，我现在也不太愿意，所以我想了个折中的办法，”姜姚起身，绕到贺语身边，拍了拍贺语的肩膀，“贺语，把你被他标记过的腺体借我用一用吧。”

邀请的语气十分真诚，宛如从地狱伸出的手。

贺语茫然地抬头，不知所措地看着栾承，小鹿一般弱小无措。

“不可能，”栾承站起身抓住姜姚的手腕，从贺语肩上挪开，没去理会旁边挑衅的姜姚，在贺语快要哭出来的眼神下按在姜姚接触的那个肩膀上，稳住了他微微晃动的身体，一只手扳起贺语尖尖的下巴，逼迫他直视自己的眼睛，“换腺体的傻事只有谢灵才会做，你放心，我不会让你受那一遭罪。”  
————————————————  
我语是有想法的，只是一直隐藏着逆来顺受了。有了工作是不一样哈，站起来做人！

不虐贺语了啊…不虐了不虐了…都是假的…要火葬场了…


End file.
